roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravod 911
}} Ravod 911 was the second map added to Phantom Forces. During the (now defunct) CTE, Ravod 911 was revamped to a much higher degree of graphical fidelity and was eventually pushed to the main game. For the classic Ravod map, click the Classic tab. The map is based on Zavod 311 from Battlefield 4. Landmarks The Factories The two factories in this map are obviously large. Their rooftops are accessible by metal ladders, with three on each building, and are commonly used by snipers. The factories' ground levels are also accessed by four to five openings on the ground, which makes it a tight chokepoint for close quarters combat (CQC). Underground Tunnels The Underground Tunnels are accessible by three ways- a staircase near the west (or east) opening of the west factory, a staircase inside the west (or east) factory, and under a rack accessible by four small staircases in the east (or west) factory. Inside the tunnels, warfare can become a tight chokepoint with CQC if one is not aware, and also is a good alternative route to flanking in King of the Hill or Flare Domination. The Tanks There is a colossal amount of tanks parked outside the factories, which provide good cover, along with various other objects, such as crates and cargo containers. The Pipe The Pipe is a long, easily recognizable structure in the map that has many points of sniping. However, sniping from this point is quite a bad idea as it is open to every angle around the map. It starts at the small hill behind a tank and ends at the left factory. However with patience it is possible to squeeze into a space between the pipes and the walking platform on top of it, making you virtually impossible to hit unless the enemy is facing you directly of below you. LMG's however can still kill you regardless at any angle. Objectives Overview Ravod is an industrial facility, seemingly abandoned - minus the large number of tanks parked outside. The map features a wide-open front lot between the buildings and the warehouses. Cover is generally minimal throughout this area, though it is possible to circle around behind the copse of trees to assist with staying in cover. A long pipeline crosses this area, and anyone crossing it is completely in plain sight. However, this provides key access to one of the two industrial buildings in Ravod. The blue industrial building features three ladders. There is one in the front next to the pipeline, and three in the back. Two are nearby the large smokestack, and one sits near a green shipping container. These provide roof access to the blue building, and also provide access to the pipelines - while wide open, their stacked nature allows a crouching or prone player to cross on one pipe safely while hidden from the line of fire. Inside the blue building, there is a set of steel structures akin to transformer units. Two ladders grant players access to the tops of these, and steel panels connect all four. Holes in the bottom allow for swift retreats and mind games to draw out people within the generally coverless interior. In the center of the intersection in this building is where one capture point can be found for Flare Domination. Moving towards the boxes and piece of pipe, an opened shipping container provides marginal cover for players pushing in. Concrete barricades provide thin but player-obscuring protection for any player trying to rush through. The sub-level of the facility serves as a sniper-proof tunnel for players wishing to circulate between buildings. They are generally less traveled than the surface routes, however, these are perfect surroundings for any player with close quarters oriented weaponry, as the hall makes for a straight, clean shot across to near the stairwell. Another flare location can be found down here, near the underground portal to the red building. There is also another doorway to a stairwell leading back outside to the blue building. The central stairwell services the blue building and tends to be well-traveled, even if it's just players rushing for cover. Strategy Ravod is one of the most camper friendly maps in terms of area denial. Most campers will be found on the roof of the blue building, where they can take cover behind the smokestacks, and have an easily covered escape back to the red building. The red building tends to be far less friendly for sniper cells due to an inherent lack of cover. Compared to its classic version, the blue building loses its crossbar supports in the ceiling, denying a lot of mobility for advanced players to move from the roof to the raised structures inside. There are also no generators inside the blue building, removing a lot of cover that was originally there. To take care of the campers, it is advisable to move as close to the building as possible, then lob a well-cooked grenade over the ledge. This will usually result in a kill. For more deeply nestled players, cook the grenade slightly less, with the intent to let it roll further along the floor. This is generally the most effective tactic for cleaning out campers on your own. The tunnel beneath Ravod makes a good choke point as it has a few spots to hide in, especially when the lights are out. On Flare Domination, Point C makes a great lure for those who wish to capture it for their team, thus making it easy for ambushes, especially when the lights are out. An effective counter is tossing a grenade near the underground portal to the red building to clear out any enemy players before advancing. Trivia * In Russian, "Zavod" (from the name of the Battlefield 4 map Zavod 311) means "Plant" when referring to a facility such as a production plant. This means that "Zavod 311" means "Plant 311" in Russian. However, "Ravod" does not mean anything in Russian, which means that StyLiS Studios likely chose the name Ravod 911 because of its similarity with Zavod 311. ** With ROBLOX clones and rehashes of other forms of media, there is a common name change either involving "Ro", "R", or "Blox". This is more than likely the reason Ravod is named Ravod. * Under the stairs, onto the middle pipe over the hill, there is an Illuminati symbol. ** On the new revamped version of the map, the Illuminati symbol has been removed for unknown reasons. *** most likely due to controversy of depicting the symbol. * There is a bird on top of one of the trees on the hill that can be seen from practically anywhere on the map. * During the alpha, there were ladders which allowed players to get to the higher parts of the buildings. Checking the roof of the building above capture point C has evidence of the ladders being there. ** For a brief period, the revamped version had ladders to access the top of the west side building. However, this was removed in a patch as it was a key place to camp or spawn trap. Category:Maps